1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to solar cells, and more particularly but not exclusively to solar cell fabrication processes and structures.
2. Description of the Background Art
Solar cells are well known devices for converting solar radiation to electrical energy. They may be fabricated on a semiconductor wafer using semiconductor processing technology. A solar cell includes P-type and N-type diffusion regions. Solar radiation impinging on the solar cell creates electrons and holes that migrate to the diffusion regions, thereby creating voltage differentials between the diffusion regions. In a backside contact solar cell, both the diffusion regions and the metal contact fingers coupled to them are on the backside of the solar cell. The metal contact fingers allow an external electrical circuit to be coupled to and be powered by the solar cell.
To be competitive against other sources of energy, equipment cost and throughput are important considerations in the fabrication of solar cells. Embodiments of the invention pertain to a solar cell ablation system that allows for high throughput while minimizing the cost of the system.